A femtocell base station is typically utilized for improving mobile network coverage in areas having limited or no connectivity. The femtocell base station is a small cellular base station that is designed to be used in residential or small business environments for extending service coverage of a mobile operator. The femtocell base station connects to the mobile operator's infrastructure over the customer's backhaul connections such as Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line (ADSL), cable, Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), and 3rd Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution (3GPP LTE). Femtocell base stations can be used for providing functionalities such as location update, handover, voice call, and video call on a mobile station used by a customer located in a femtocell associated with each femtocell base station. The femtocell corresponds to a coverage area associated with each femtocell base station. As a result of the extended service coverage, the mobile operator is able to provide services to the customer present in the femtocell, as well.
The customer's backhaul connections are also used for delivering a plurality of services on devices that are associated with the customer present in the femtocell. Example of one such device is an IPTV that is connected to the internet using the customer's backhaul connections. The IPTV receives real time video or on-demand video that is streamed from a server residing in the internet. The customer avails the services provided on the IPTV by subscribing to an IPTV service provider. After subscribing, the customer selects a content type that he/she desires to watch on the IPTV. Thereafter, the selected content is rendered on the IPTV of the customer. Additionally, the customer may also be provided with content such as advertisements on the IPTV for enhancing the customer experience when accessing the IPTV.
Typically, the customer has to manually manage operations of the IPTV in order to avail the IPTV services. Examples of such operations include switching-on of the IPTV, switching-off of the IPTV, and swapping content that is rendered on the IPTV. When more than one customer is required to access a single IPTV present in a femtocell, deciding on the content that needs to be rendered on the IPTV becomes a complex task. Moreover, it becomes difficult to determine the type of advertisements that need to be delivered on the IPTV in such a scenario. Further, when the customer accesses different IPTVs located across a femtocell network at various instances, the customer is required to perform various operations again every time the customer accesses a different IPTV.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and a system that automatically manages operations of an IPTV located in a femtocell network.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.